Dimming circuits for incandescent lamps are well-known and extensively used. However, there are fewer commercially available dimming circuits suitable for use with gas discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps. Available gas-discharge lamp dimming circuits contain complex circuitry and a high number of components which makes them expensive to build, install and retrofit to existing ballasts. Consequently, most residential and commercial fluorescent installations do not have dimming capability.
Dimming of fluorescent and other gas discharge lamps is commonly accomplished by a dimming circuit located in the ballast and controlled using the well known "0 to 10V" signalling protocol. This protocol uses a pair of dedicated wires to send a dimming control signal represented by a voltage signal of value between 0 and 10 volts to the ballast dimming circuitry. The ballast dimming circuitry then converts this control signal into a signal adapted to change ballast operating conditions. While this dimming method is popular for dimming fluorescent and other gas discharge lamps, it suffers from several significant disadvantages.
In order to provide dimming for existing lighting installations, the dedicated wires of this signalling system must be installed within ceilings and walls, resulting in significant installation costs. Further, since each ballast requires a separate set of wires, the lighting system is complex to wire and can pose a safety threat if any of the wires are improperly installed (i.e., if the dimming signal wires are mistakenly connected to the main power source, the ballast will short, severely damaging the device and possibly injuring the installer).
Further, signal wires from one ballast must be galvanically isolated from possible interference and noise produced by other ballast signal wires. Such isolation may require the use of additional components which significantly adds to the expense and complexity of a lighting system comprising a number of ballasts. Moreover, since the main power wires are often in close proximity to the signal wires, control signals are still often affected by electrical interference and noise. Corrupted control signals consequently can cause device malfunctions.
A dimming protocol which offers independent fixture addressing is a digital protocol method developed by Tridonic Corporation. This protocol uses signal wires to transmit digital information representing the desired brightness level (i.e., 128 or 256 levels of brightness) and other information such as the particular address of the target ballast to be dimmed. While this method allows for increased unit flexibility and better signal wire economy, the system still requires the use of complex decoders within each ballast and stand alone dimming ballasts which are typically twice as expensive as the existing 0-10 Volt protocol dimming ballasts. In addition, the digital signal sent to the ballasts is susceptible to electrical noise and interference.
Another dimming signalling system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,873 to Nuver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,873 avoids the need for a separate set of signal leads to a lamp ballast by encoding a high frequency signal (200 KHz to 400 Hz) on an AC line voltage. This signal provides control information which is used to control the gating to a triac for dimming a lamp. However, this dimming protocol is rarely used because such RF communications are very sensitive to the electrical noise commonly found on an AC line. Further, this signalling protocol generates what is known as "RF pollution" which affects radio frequency transmissions and which violates FCC Regulations regarding the maximum level of radio frequency interference that any industrial or commercial electrical device may produce.
Finally, a power line control system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,811 to Sagalovich. U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,811 discloses encoding voltage pulses within an AC power line voltage at zero crossing points of any one-half AC cycle. The voltage pulses act as control signals for any electrical device which is connected to the AC power line through a receiver/control apparatus. While this control system alleviates some disadvantages associated with RF pollution, the system utilizes relatively complex transmitter and receiver circuits and still creates some RF pollution.
Thus, there is a need for a dimmer circuit for gas discharge lamp ballasts and incandescent or halogen lamps, which can be implemented in a cost-effective manner and which facilitates easy and safe installation, and which is not susceptible to electrical interference or corruption, and which meets established FCC radio interference noise regulations and which can be easily retrofitted to operate within non-dimming ballasts.